The present invention relates generally to wireless networks, and more particularly to software tools with accompanying apparatus for planning, testing, and operating a cellsite in a wireless network.
The evolution of wireless communication technology has created a reliance on cellular phones, and more recently, personal communication systems (PCS) that allow a user to make a telephone call or check e-mail from virtually anywhere in the world. Such a system generally consists of a network of cells, that is, geographical service areas covered by a single antenna or group of antennas in which cellular phone users can receive a variety of communication services (e.g., voice and data communication services). The antennas for one or more cells are located at a cellsite.
Radio frequency characteristics (e.g., RF propagation) define the area of coverage for the cells. For example, an urban service provider may use one cell to provide wireless communication services to subscribers for a ten-block radius, while a rural provider may use one cell for an area of several square miles. To provide this coverage, service providers typically position antennas at the highest point of the cellsite (e.g., by using a cellsite tower) to facilitate RF coverage for the corresponding geographical area. The antenna then connects to an RF transmitter and receiver to carry voice or data signals between the cell and subscriber.
Some service providers use omni-directional antennas which provide 360 degrees of RF coverage for the cell while others may use directional antennas that provide RF coverage only for a sector of the cell. A sector is a geographical area, having a distinct size and shape, covered by a single antenna. For example, a service provider may use several antennas to provide 360 degrees of RF coverage for a cell. Antenna selection usually depends on the carrier interface used by the service provider (e.g., time division multiple access (TDMA), code division multiple access (CDMA), and global system for mobile (GSM)). The carrier interface typically determines the number of voice or data channels supported by the cell.
With the growing demand for more powerful and xe2x80x9cuser-friendlyxe2x80x9d wireless communication devices, service providers are adding new systems or constantly upgrading their existing systems to maintain market share. Such upgrading transition may include adding equipment and other resources to their system to accommodate more users and provide better service coverage for subscribers. To accomplish this task, service providers often solicit bids from contractors who must go through a lengthy process to prepare a bid for the project, install cellsite equipment (after a successful bid), and test RF propagation for a cell to ensure optimal service coverage. When adding equipment to an existing cellsite or while planning a new cellsite, these contractors often run into problems.
One problem is the time and resources necessary to plan and operate a cellsite. For example, after generating a network plan, contractors have to locate equipment needed to implement the plan. Until appropriate equipment is located, ordered and delivered, contractors often have to spend a considerable amount time integrating their network plans with non-existing equipment. Moreover, when upgrading or planning a wireless network, some contractors have difficulty locating a single source for product information that identifies best-in-class equipment, describes equipment functionality and compatibility, and provides equipment cost models for different network plans.
Another problem experienced by contractors is the difficulty in determining the actual RF propagation of an antenna in a cell and where to place additional antennas within the cell to minimize xe2x80x9cdead spots.xe2x80x9d By obtaining this information, technicians can strategically place or tune antennas within the cell to improve RF propagation and thus enhance the service coverage area of the cell.
A further problem experienced by contractors, and more importantly, service providers, is the inability to view cellsite RF propagation data in real-time after the actual RF propagation for a cell is determined. The ability to view RF propagation data in real-time allows the contractor and service provider to identify service coverage problems and make appropriate modifications. This function is particularly important when service coverage in certain high volume areas of the cell is weak. Currently, service providers must use trial and error techniques to improve service coverage, such as manually adjusting one or more antennas at the cellsite and testing the RF propagation for each adjustment until the desired service coverage is reached.
In addition, service providers typically are unable to locate subscribers within a cell. This problem makes it difficult for service providers to effectively plan network capacity and adhere to E-911 regulations, which are expected to be mandatory in the near future. To ensure that one or more cells can provide adequate coverage, service providers should have knowledge of the volume of subscribers within a cell, the subscribers"" location, the subscribers"" traffic patterns, and problem areas. Knowing where subscribers are located within a cell can be useful when a subscriber is in an emergency situation and needs help immediately (e.g., dials 911).
Therefore, it is desirable to access comprehensive wireless network product information through a single source that identifies best-in-class equipment, describes equipment functionality and compatibility, and provides equipment cost models for different network plans.
It is also desirable to determine optimal driving routes within a cell to test the actual RF propagation of the cell.
It is further desirable to view cellsite RF propagation data combined with a subscriber""s location within a cell in real-time.
Finally, it is also desirable to use subscriber location data for different periods of a day to effectively plan network capacity.
Systems and methods consistent with the present invention meet these desires by providing software tools with accompanying apparatus for planning, testing, and operating a cellsite in a wireless network.
Specifically, a network management software tool suite for planning, testing and operating a cellular network, comprises means for automatically generating product information corresponding to equipment identified in a proposed cellular network plan;
means for determining a drive test route through a cell of the cellular network to test RF propagation within the cell after the equipment is installed in the cellular network; means for displaying RF propagation data gathered during a drive test to illustrate actual RF propagation within the cell; and means for graphically representing the location of a user in the cell and the RF propagation simultaneously on a display.
A method for planning, testing and operating a cellular network comprises automatically generating product information corresponding to equipment identified in a proposed cellular network plan; determining a drive test route through a cell of the cellular network to test RF propagation within the cell after the equipment is installed in the cellular network; displaying RF propagation data gathered during a drive test to illustrate actual RF propagation within the cell; and graphically representing the location of a user device within the cell and actual RF propagation on a display.
Both the foregoing general description and the following detailed description are exemplary and explanatory and are intended to provide further explanation of the invention as claimed.